The Love of Ice and Snow
by OInfinityLoveO
Summary: It's been 6 months after The Great Thaw, and things have been changing! The people of Arendelle learned to love the beauty of their Queen, Elsa and Anna are remending their sisterly relationship, Kristoff and Anna are in their hopelessly-romantic relationship, and more! Will Elsa find love? What will happen when the groups journey gets more exciting, dangerous, romantic and more!


**The Love of Ice and Snow**

**Hello Dolls! ^.^**** This is my first story I have written here! Please review and let me know what you think! I'd love feedback, and will accept all kinds of reviews! PM me for more detail, or whatever you decide! Thank you ^.^**

* * *

It's been 6 months since The Great Thaw of Arendelle, and since Elsa and Anna have reunited in sisterly bonds. Since then, Arendelle has learned to love the beauty of their Snow Queen's powers, Anna and Kristoff began their hopelessly-romantic relationship, and Elsa and Anna has been growing their sisterly relationship. Elsa's schedule consist of council meetings, endless snowball fights, vetoing and agreeing with contracts, and more tiring queen duties. Still trying to regain that sisterly relationship was a bit of a difficulty for the Queen of Arendelle, since she was always occupied with duties of being the ruler of Arendelle. The new queen had no time to herself, or even to relax. It was always council meetings, endless parties, dealing with the trade system, and so much more.

Elsa sat in her study with her assistant Kai, going through letters and contracts from neighboring kingdoms. Anna was downstairs with Olaf and Kristoff, packing supplies essential to travel far enough to visiting Kristoff's family for the celebration of a newborn troll. Elsa's schedule was too cluttered with activities and royal duties that she couldn't tag along with her sister to celebrate the birth of another magical troll. Winter had just started, so they young couple needed to hurry before Winter settled in deeper and colder in Arendelle.

Elsa, distracted from looking out her study window, watched her younger sister trip and fall into the pillows of bright white snow will a little scream, and Kristoff rushing towards the clumsy redhead. Picking her up gently from the white pillows from the Earth's sky, holding her warm in his strong arms, as he lay a kiss on her forehead as they began to laugh uncontrollably.

I sighed at the wonderful sight of the couples' love for each other. _Will I ever find love? _I thought for a while. _No, he would think I'm a monster…_ Suddenly, Elsa was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Your majesty, is something bothering you?" Kai's voice asked worryingly at the sight of the young queen not listening to the other kingdom's letters.

"Oh! No, Kai. I was just thinking of Anna's soon departure this evening. I'm sorry, Kai, but you may began again." Elsa said half-truthfully. She didn't want the people of Arendelle to think she was jealous or sadden by seeing her sister happy with her boyfriend.

"Yes your majesty. Now, Weselton has sent yet another request to rejoice the trading contract between Arendelle and Weselton…" Kai said, rolling his eyes at reading the first sentence of one of Weselton's countless request of remending their trade after sending their first letter to apologize to the Queen of Arendelle for The Duke of Weselton's actions to harm her, which was clearly not written by his own hand.

"Throw it in the trash with the others will you, Kai. They have no business with Arendelle after the incident." Elsa replied strongly, vetoing Weselton's request, for it seem to be the hundredth time she have done so.

"Yes, your majesty." Kai quickly did what he was told and retreated back to the Snow Queen with a bow, "That seems to be all that we have for today, your majesty."

"Thank you, Kai. You are dismissed." Kai gave another bow of the head before leaving the queen to herself.

Elsa looked at the clock, to realize it was only 1 in the afternoon, not 11. But to her, it sure felt like it. She then got up from her chair in her studies and out the door, down the hallway to her chamber. She shut her chamber door and proceeded to the mirror. The woman in front of her had bright platinum hair tied tightly in her coronation bun, but less formal. Her dress was made of a sapphire blue hue skirt that came to her feet, with a sweetheart neckline with silver swirls dancing around the bodice and underneath a matching sapphire blue long sleeve. To top it all off, a ruby red cape that trailed around her a few inches past her heels. Her outfit looked like a replica of her coronation's, but less formal and different hues. Elsa then took a look at the woman's face. Her eyes still a piercing ice blue, but underneath held a bundle of bags, that were hiding underneath light makeup. Her lips still a perfect cherry red hue. The woman in the mirror looked exhausted, but determine to rule her kingdom right. Elsa yawned and rubbed her temples tiredly, while sitting herself down to a chair. Exhausted with her schedule for the past couple days, she rested herself a bit. Suddenly, Elsa heard a sudden sound of loud, feminine laughter and the stomping of feet. A smile cracked across the young queen's face as she realized exactly who it was.

"Elsa! Where are you?! Do you wanna-Oof!" Anna suddenly said as she ran into the wall of the hallway.

"Right here, you clutts!" Elsa who giggled, opened her door just in time to see Anna's face pancake onto the wall. "You okay, Anna" Elsa giggled louder at the sight of the younger princess rubbing at her now red right cheek

"Perfectly fine! Oh, I should have checked your room first, huh?" Anna blushed, laughing at her clumsy, energetic self.

After The Great Thaw, Anna has been more energetic, if possible, and clearly happier due to open gates, and being able to spend time with Elsa. Of course she was happy for Kristoff to be her suitor, and having more great friends like the trolls and Olaf, but she was most joyful for being able to be with her sister again, after 13 years of separation. Anna wore the exact outfit she had gotten 6 months before, from Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.

"That would have been preferred, but not you, Anna." Elsa smiled at her little sister. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me before you flew face first into the wall?" Elsa grinned wildly, holding back her laughs.

"Hey! The wall went into my face! Oh! And I just wanted to see if you wanna hang out a little before Kristoff and I go visit his family! But that's okay, if you don't have time…" Anna's excited face quickly turned into a saddening one that she was trying to conceal from Elsa.

"Of course I have time for you, silly! What did you want to do?" Elsa smiled brightly at Anna, whose face light up faster than light.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?!" Anna retorted, giving her something between a smile and a smirk.

Elsa laughed at her sister's choice in activity, "Always and forever." She hugged her sister.

"Race ya!" Anna began to run down the hall way excited, just like before she had found Elsa.

Elsa watched her sister run down the hallway, unable to stop herself and face plant into the door. Gerda, who happened to be on the other side of the door, opened it and laughed at the young princess before helping her up.

"Oh, Anna. Don't you ever change." Elsa said lightly to herself, then began to run after her sister, in the same manner as Anna, but graceful, just like before her parents had separated them.


End file.
